hellsingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hellsing Wiki
The Wikia Greetings and welcome to the Hellsing wiki. This wiki which I believe started in early 2008 has slowly matured alot since it's creation and is really turning out to be a great wiki. However there are always things we can improve on. The following is a list of things that this wikia needs help with. * Help stub or short pages like the Papal Knights page. * Add as many links to articles as you can. One of the biggest things this wikia is lacking is links to other articles on pages. For instance the Alucard page could include a link to the Alexander Anderson page when his name first appears. This has began, but unfortunately, still has alot of editing to go. * If you know a character that you cant find a page for, please create it. This wikia has gotten most of the main characters down, but more minor character's pages would do wonders. * A plot summary section for all the main characters. I know the ending hasn't been released yet (at least for the U.S) but try to fill in as much as you can. Most of the information is already on the pages, just not in an organized format. I'll start working on this as soon as I feel I have enough information to start one. Good examples of plot summary sections can be found on Naruto wiki. * More pictures. * Pages for species like the "Ghouls" page. * An image for the M'Quve page. Well I think that's it for now. Have fun creating and exploring Hellsing wiki. -TheColorEarth The (whoever wrote teh i hope you die,,,,) Main Page 17:09, July 13, 2014 (UTC)ballsack guy So I was browsing this place, feeling random and decided, "Hey! This Main Page is really outdated! I wonder when was the last thing the featured image/quote/article had been changed. So I decided to take it into my own hands. I only edited some little stuff, not anything major like deleting the table of contnets or anything. I really hope no one has a problem with that. If they do, there is always the "undo edit" button. BlazingStar 23:58, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Character Images I was just thinking that maybe we should try to make it a point to use a character's OVA pic for the main one on their articles. It's more up to date and usually looks better. --DARK 17:47, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Infobox Template Rather than typing the Katakana and Romaji in the beginning paragraph, why don't we add the Katakana and Romaji to the Infobox Template like the Final Fantasy wikia. Seems easier. Dethklok91 (talk) 19:02, October 11, 2012 (UTC) : That is a pretty good idea. I'll make a note to work on that! :--BlazingStar (My talk) 23:19, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Power misunderstanding FireZtar (talk) 20:04, May 17, 2013 (UTC)Why does it says: "vampire exterminator, Alucard, who is actually a powerful vampire himself" when it should say "vampire exterminator, Alucard, who is the most powerful vampire"?